


i will go to you like the first snow

by scribusdomina



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M, Yurio makes a cameo, frozen lake on top of a mountain, light fluff, skating on heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribusdomina/pseuds/scribusdomina
Summary: Standing on top of the world was one thing, but skating on top of the world was it’s own level of awesome.





	i will go to you like the first snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEE93ppZQ1I 
> 
> I couldn't resist. Goosebumps until now.
> 
> Written to the tune of:  
> First Snow by Joonil Jung (Goblin OST)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj0S0f7cPtk

Ironically, it was snowing. 

It wasn’t their first snowfall together, but it was their first in Canada. There was something about watching the world turn hazy and soft under the blanket of winter. Even though Yuuri had lived with snowfall all his life – a price he was all too willing to pay for growing up in a place literally called the Ice Castle – the winter was different here. There was a foreign blur hazing the mountain roads, the treetops, the sky; the snow-bleached sunlight casting a new texture on each thing he touched. 

“I prefer the winters in Hasetsu,” Viktor huffed. 

Yuuri turned his back on the view and faced Viktor. They were dressed the same, all thick coats and warm scarves and gloves: except for the look of displeasure Viktor wore on his face. 

“You’re annoyed that JJ dragged you out here,” Yuuri observed. 

Viktor sighed wistfully. “We could be spending winter in the hot springs and the day spa. But instead, we’re _abroad_.”

JJ had pulled out all the stops for his wedding in the mountain peaks of British Columbia. When Viktor had slid the invitation and airplane tickets with Yuuri’s coffee over breakfast one morning, there was amusement in his voice. 

“It’s a wedding on top of the world, fit for a king.” 

Yuuri’s eyes had widened at the all-expenses-paid logistics. “We’re taking a _helicopter_?” 

(Needless to say, when they all landed in Vancouver International and saw the ten-person rotorcraft waiting to take them to the illustrious and incredibly secluded ski lodge, Yurio was not impressed.) 

There was no amusement in Viktor’s voice now, though. “The wedding is over anyway. Why are we sticking around? It’s too cold and I’d rather be home for the winter.” 

Yuuri startled. _Home_ , Viktor had said. Hasetsu was home. There was a warmth under Yuuri’s skin that was completely separate from the winter-bleached sunlight sparkling around them. He had never shared his home before. All his life, the Ice Castle had belonged to him, his parents, his sister. But he was learning that the meaning of the word “home” grows and expands and makes space for new people, the same way the heart does. 

_Your home, my home; let’s find it together._

He must have been quiet for too long, a smile touching the corner of his mouth softly and sweetly like falling snow, because Viktor was watching him curiously. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Ah, sorry.” His smile was sheepish now, but still soft, still sweet; even more so when the same smile touched Viktor’s lips as well. “You made me think about how nice it would be to go back after all.” 

Viktor raised his eyebrows, hair pale enough to mingle with the snowflakes gathering in his bangs. “Oh? Weren’t you just enjoying the view of a Canadian winter in the mountains?” 

“I definitely was,” Yuuri laughed. “But you’re right. Winter is different in Hasetsu.” 

“It’s warm,” Viktor said. And Yuuri looked to him in surprise because he’d lived there for most of his life and warm wasn’t the first word he’d use to describe the Ice Castle during peak season. Viktor shrugged. “It’s warm, and happy, and full of good people. It was supposed to our first winter there after this year’s skating season.” 

Ah. 

Yuuri understood now. Living in Hasetsu while they were training for the Grand Prix Final was borne out of need. Perfecting a program every day with the same person was decidedly easier when you were eating and sleeping in the same house. But with the season over, returning to Hasetsu would be on their own terms, want instead of need. 

No wonder Viktor was so anxious to go back. Their lives were waiting for them back home. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Yuuri said. There was a promise in his voice, only for the snow and the sunlight and Viktor to hear, a promise borne from the word home. He grinned. “But there’s something we need to do first.” 

–––––––––

 

Standing on top of the world was one thing, but skating on top of the world was it’s own level of awesome. 

JJ had made it impossible for guests to forget that the wedding they were attending was that of a national champion figure skater, what with the fact that they were all booked in the only ski lodge in the country with access to a frozen lake _on top of a mountain_. 

They needed another helicopter to get there, of course. When they landed, Yuuri was sure that he’d ridden more air transport in the past week than he had in his entire life. Yurio was still not impressed, but he’d agreed to go along with a roll of his eyes. 

Well, suffice to say that his eyes had rolled right out of his head when they got a glimpse of the lake. 

The mountain top was almost half a mile wide, turrets of snow-caps extending in every direction. The lake took up most of the space; there was just enough room for the helicopter to perch on a rocky outcropping before the ground gave way to glorious ice. The amazing thing about natural ice at this altitude was that it froze completely clear: Yuuri could trace the swell of the waves under the seven or so inches of ice, follow where the deep navy of the water deepened into near-black towards the center of the lake. It was astoundingly beautiful, the same way standing on the glass floor of the world’s highest building and seeing the city beneath you was beautiful, and to be honest, a little terrifying.

“That is so freaky,” Yurio said, toeing the edge of the ice. He slinged his skates behind his shoulder and grinned. “I love it.” 

Viktor was completely in his element. A few wedding guests had made the trip with them, curious to witness the natural miracle themselves, but decidedly more eager to watch three internationally renowned figure skating medalists set loose on ice. 

He tied off his boots with a bit more flourish than normal, and set his hands on his waist. Their audience ooh’ed, and Yuuri shook his head fondly.

He couldn’t help but tease him. “If you fall in, your hair would blend with the snow completely and we wouldn’t know where to pull you out.” 

Viktor scoffed, posture still set in his best photogenic pose. “Yuuri, you forget who you’re talking to.” 

“A five-time gold medalist and Grand Prix Final champion?” Yuuri offered, still fondly. 

“Precisely.” Viktor turned to him, eyes bright. “I would make falling an art.” 

“Of course. Look at all the people watching.” 

There was a smirk in the corner of Viktor’s lips. “Then they can watch me do this.” He caught Yuuri’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, warm breath on his fingertips, and swept into a bow. Their audience ahh’ed, and Yuuri’s breath caught. 

“Skate with me,” Viktor said, and Yuuri nodded mutely. 

The guests were in for a treat, he knew. Even without him in the picture, he could just imagine the sight of Viktor against the backdrop of the snowcaps and the lake made of glass, skating clean and elegant lines and edges in the ice. There would be endless, endless sky _everywhere_. 

He led him by the hand, blade guards crunching on the snow until they reached the edge of the lake. The ice was muddier here, pooling water caught between the ice and the lakeside from the melting snow. Yuuri stopped to breathe everything in, that moment in time after he’d removed his guards but had yet to take a step on the ice, when everything felt like it was possible.

Viktor’s blades bit into the first few inches of ice, glossy from the pooling water and the bleached sunlight, and the audience held their breath for his first stroke forward, power and grace in the lines of his legs – 

And Viktor slipped. 

It was deathly quiet in their little world on top of the mountain. It seemed like not even the universe could believe what had happened. Viktor blinked up from where he was sprawled on the ice, looking quite betrayed. 

“It’s wet,” he said. 

Behind them, Yurio snorted. “It’s natural ice, you fool.” He returned to tying his skates. 

And Yuuri, he tried to keep a straight face. He truly did. But for the life of him, he couldn’t have stopped the words even if he wanted to. “How many gold medals do you have again?” 

Viktor groaned. “I want to go home.” 

Yuuri laughed, a special kind of laugh that belonged five thousand feet above ground and under an endless sky. Viktor was chuckling as well, still with a hint of disbelief in his situation, and Yuuri bent down to offer his hand. When Viktor gave it, trust in the way he held his fingers, Yuuri pulled into a bow and pressed his lips to the back of his palm, an echo of earlier. The guests were clapping, the air was shining around them, and the world was at their feet. 

“Home,” Yuuri promised. 

_Your home, my home; let’s shine there together._


End file.
